


The Branwen Twins Meet A Fellow Birb.

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Listen i just wanted fluff and i'm sick, Out of Character Actions, Redeemed!Raven, Three Birbs With One Braincell TM, completely self-indulgent, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: Raven shows up at Mantle with Taiyang after Qrow and Robyn break out of prison! Yay!Qrow and Raven have a serious talk and, post-forgiving each other, immediately return to how they were in their school days.Robyn has several questions, but none of those will be answered.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Branwen Twins Meet A Fellow Birb.

**Author's Note:**

> An utterly self-indulgent fic with something I said to my friend in mind.  
> "RWBY except Raven gets a redemption arc and Raven, Robyn, and Qrow get to vibe as birb triplets"  
> I'm sick and I'm the writer, I do as I wish.

Raven and Qrow had just finished a long, serious talk. It had been draining for both and they just wanted to get some coffee and make sure all of the fledglings were okay.

They had a little fun on the way over to the area dubbed the 'commander area', turning into their corvid forms and racing back. Qrow won and grinned as he did so. 

Then a voice interrupted them. "Qrow, you're back! Who's this?" A bright and clever blonde asked. 

Raven gave Qrow a glance that, in their own little twin-telepathic-speak, meant 'who tf is she and can we adopt her'. She'd given it to him before when they ran into Summer Rose on their way into Beacon for the first time. The memory made Qrow's heart ache, but in a good way. "This is Raven, my twin. Raven, meet Robyn Hill." He introduced. Raven did an absolute double take. "Wait. ShE'S A BIRD TOO?" 

Qrow almost busted out laughing, "No! No! She's just a fellow person with a bird name!" He corrected. Tai, who had been fussing over Ruby and Yang, came over. "Robyn, how do you take your coffee?" He asked, watching with mild amusement as the Branwen Twins spoke in their own little language, through glances, motions, groans, sighs, and laughs. "...One cream, one sugar, please. Thanks." She decided, still a little freaked out by these two being very... on the same wave-length. Raven and Qrow looked to Robyn and crossed their arms in that familiar, sassy pose. "We have decided."

"Uhh... what?" Robyn questioned.

"You're now an unofficial bird," Qrow informed, his rough voice laced with laughter.

"Unless you want to become an official bird, in which case talk to Ozpin," Raven added, as though she had just been the one talking.

"So... I get to be your triplet?"

"EXACTLY!"

"YEP!"

"Should I be excited or scared?"

Tai handed out coffees to the birds. "Depends on whether or not you enjoy committing minor felonies."

_

Robyn had decided to become an official bird. Ozpin made sure, many times, that she was sure. When the wise was granted, the first thing Robyn did was shift and fly as high up as she could, misjudge how high up she was, and shift too early. Skillful use of semblance by Glynda saved her. "Great, there's three of you," had been her only remark as she walked away. Fiona was very excited to see Robyn in her bird form, deeming her "absolutely adorable!"

Qrow, Raven and Robyn were going to cause so much fucking chaos and no one could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know, I really kinda want to write more.  
> Find me on Twitter, @beeemerick


End file.
